I. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer furniture, and in particular a computer desk anthropometrically and economically designed for use with a modem personal computer system, referred to hereafter, as the floppy desk.
II. Pior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 371,168 issued Oct. 11, 1887, to Boss, discloses a desk having an angled work surface with a retractable seat that can be stowed within.
U.S. Pat. No. 784,604 issued Mar. 14, 1905, to Wall, discloses a chair and desk combination having multiple seats surrounding a central desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,045 issued Dec. 10, 1935, to Johnson, discloses a desk having dual swiveling and swinging chairs for user comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,115,497 issued Apr. 26, 1938, to Mintz, discloses a combined desk and chair with a flip open work surface making use of the space within.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,696 issued May. 8, 1945, to Shick, discloses a combined music chair and stand with a horizontally pivoting seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,392 issued Jan. 6, 1953, to Bargen, discloses a school desk having an integral top and a vertically adjustable seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,095 issued Nov. 29, 1955, to Rodefeld, discloses a table and seat combination, having a vertically adjustable table and a horizontally pivoting seat to take advantage of available lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,334 issued Nov. 6, 1973, to Weber, discloses a combination desk and chair having a hydraulic or pneumatic, vertically adjustable, work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 issued Oct. 25, 1988, to Cooper, discloses a workstation supporting a computer monitor and keyboard on separate work surfaces, rockable about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,270 issued Oct. 14, 1989, to Cooper, discloses a workstation supporting a computer monitor and keyboard on separate work surfaces, the work surfaces attached to a coupled carriage that maintains the same spatial relationship between the chair and carriage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,450 issued Apr. 10, 1990, to Cooper, discloses a workstation supporting a computer monitor and keyboard on separate work surfaces, rockable about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,864 issued Oct. 15, 1991, to Cooper, discloses a workstation supporting a computer monitor and keyboard on separate work surfaces, rockable about a horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,950 issued Sep. 26, 1995, to Crenshaw et al., discloses a computerized school desk with an imbedded computer and flat screen monitor inside.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,305 issued Jul. 14, 1998, to Hocking, discloses a workstation with two upright parallel stanchions supporting a computer, monitor, keyboard and printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,934 issued Jun. 8, 1999, to McGraw, discloses a combination seat and desk supported by an oblong base.
The disclosed inventions do not offer the unique, useful, and inventive features incorporated into the floppy desk. They are either too complex for simple manufacture or not readily adaptable to a modem personal computer system (i.e. monitor, computer, keyboard and especially a mouse or other pointing device). The floppy desk cleverly interfaces with today's modern personal computer systems and provides economy and comfort in a simple design. It incorporates a single plane work surface and computer support into a reclining upper assembly that maintains the relative orientation of the operator with the computer system components.